Sueños
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: -Sakura, realmente es hora de que hagas tus sueños realidad, asi que ve adelante y arriesgate...- sonrojo ...- Syaoran, ¿no tienes curiosidad de la belleza qe hay bajo esos lentes?...- Arriesgate!...-¡es hora de dejar de soñar!... pesimo summary no?
1. prologo 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen... si me pertenecieran viviría en japón y seria mundial-mente famosa lo cual seria molesto por que miles de fans me querrían matar por el final tan (tan, tan, tan...) inconcluso de TRC... y no hago esto con fines de lucro... me conformo con que lo lean y sean felices...

**

* * *

Sueños…**

Estaba sentada sobre la misma banca de siempre, observando a los chicos de siempre, observando que jugaban a lo de siempre… todo igual que siempre… e igual que siempre estaba completamente embelesada con aquel chico de cabello chocolate, mientras veía solo de momentos al chico rubio y al moreno… el juego era contra los de siempre y aunque su equipo de siempre estaba peleando ella como siempre sabia que eran los mejores amigos…

_-peluche, ¡atrapa el balón!...-_ grito el castaño haciéndole salir de su ensoñación para luego verlo patear con fuerza el balón… y luego un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo perder la conciencia…

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_-fue tu culpa mocoso…-_

_-no fue la tuya peluche…-_

_-kero, Syaoran ya paren que parece que la chica está despertando….-_

_-si Eriol…-_

_-hmm… está bien…-_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y recorrió con ellos los rostros de los muchachos que siempre estaba observando, sabia sus nombres el que estaba a su izquierda era Kerberos Red, el de su derecha era Eriol Hiiragizawa y el que estaba frente a ella y casi sobre ella era el de cabello chocolate… Syaoran Li, que la observaba realmente sonrojado…

_-esto… ¿estás bien?...-_ pregunto con inocencia causando risas a su alrededor…

_-¿Cómo le preguntas eso después de el balonazo que le diste mocoso?...-_

_-Calla kero que creo que Syaoran está intentando ligar…-_

Al instante se puso tan colorada como le era posible y se sentó causando un leve rose entre su cuerpo y el de Syaoran causando un sonrojo más grave en ella y en el uno pequeño, ya que el anterior había desaparecido…

_-es exactamente como dice Eriol, y peluche ¿qué tal si ustedes me dejan hacerlo bien?...-_

Y los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron regalándole una última sonrisa a la chica… y ahí sonrojada se pregunto si lo que había escuchado era lo correcto o si se estaba confundiendo con algo… no era común que el chico de sus sueños estuviera flirteando con ella… con una chica sin chiste que usaba lentes, y solo vestía de colores oscuros… con una emo… con una nerd… o con una rarita, como solían llamarle… no, el chico de sus sueños no estaría haciendo eso…

_-ahh… esto…-_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?...-_

_-pues… yo… S…Sakura…-_

_-pues bien Sakura… perdón por el golpe… ¿quieres salir con migo para remediar lo del golpe?...-_

_-pues… yo… esto…-_

Y justo cuando le iba a contestar… **despertó…**

Y se dio cuenta de que como siempre, se había quedado dormida pensando en el… en el chico de cabello chocolate… el chico que soñó que la amaba…

_Last night, I dreamt _

_That somebody love me, _

_No hope, no harm… _

_Just another false alarm…_

Anoche, soñé

Que alguien me amaba,

No hay esperanza, no hay daño…

Solo otra falsa alarma…

* * *

bien... esto solo es el prologo, y probablemente me voy a tardar un tiempo en subir lo demás, ya que ustedes saben, si es que están leyendo "Mi Dilema" saben que estoy cometiendo un crimen al subir esto porque lo tengo estrictamente prohibido hasta que termine " Mi dilema", así que pues bien no le cuenten a nadie, pero lo que pasa es que no me pude resistir a subirlo, quería saber sus opiniones, aunque se que parece un drabble, pues no lo es mas bien es la introducción a mi nueva idea, que realmente espero que sea de su agrado...

se que probablemente no le van a entender mucho, pero pues no hay por que entenderla aun, ya después van a ir agarrando la onda, pero aun asi les explicare un poco esta primer parte del prologo:

_Sakura es la chica emo-nerd de la escuela, usa lentes y obviamente se viste de colores oscuros, tiene 16 años y vive sola con su padre, el cual no esta la mayoría del tiempo razón por la cual Sakura no pasa mucho tiempo en su casa, mas bien pasa su tiempo observando el equipo de soccer en el parque, no por que sea una aficionada al deporte, sino por que le gusta alguien del equipo, es una chica bastante introvertida y se sonroja con cualquier insinuacion._

realmente no les dije mucho ¿¿verdad??... haha... bueno en la segunda parte del prologo les contare mas...

pero primero me tienen que decir si les gusta o no, asi que queridas lectoras, y tal vez lectores dejen un review...

Gracias!!

Hanako loveless


	2. Prologo 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen... si me pertenecieran viviría en japón y seria mundial-mente famosa lo cual seria molesto por que miles de fans me querrían matar por el final tan (tan, tan, tan...) inconcluso de TRC... y no hago esto con fines de lucro... me conformo con que lo lean y sean felices...

_

* * *

_

**Sueños…**

Sabía que estaba soñando, tenía que estar soñando… no es verdaderamente común que una chica desaparezca después de invitarla a salir…

Había visto a esa chica, Sakura, ella siempre estaba ahí, observando desde lejos viendo con ojos soñadores detrás de esos anteojos… sus ojos, por fin los había visto de cerca y era de su color favorito, verde esmeralda… aunque era un sueño ¿no? Tenía que ser un sueño, ya antes había tenido muchos, aunque este le parecía realmente especial, ya que los sueños anteriores habían sido todos de otro tipo, con su novia Meiling, fantasías sexuales comúnmente, pero que no había cumplido, no con Mei, ella las cumplía con otros chicos, así que él las cumplía con otras chicas, después de todo sus fantasías eran con una Mei virgen, y ella definitivamente había perdido toda virginidad existente en su cuerpo, así que no. Y por alguna razón llevaba 2 meses con ella y sin ser unas blancas palomas, no habían tenido nada de sexo hasta la fecha, y sus pensamientos lo estaban haciendo realmente divagar…

Hasta que comenzó otro sueño, uno diferente, ahora era uno de -esos- sueños, y contrario a lo común no vio la melena negra de Meiling, en lugar de eso tubo a la vista el cabello castaño claro que llegaba a los hombros de su dueña de la cual solo veía la espalda bronceada de la chica, y la toco , casi con miedo…

_-esto tiene que ser un sueño…-_ lo dijo sin pensar, sin tomar en cuenta si lo decía en vos alta o baja…

_-realmente…- _ y vio sus ojos, esmeraldas, de su verde favorito, era la misma chica del sueño anterior, solo que esta vez estaba desnuda igual que él, así que no lo pensó, y solo la beso y la abrazo con delicadeza acariciando su espalda de a poco, y la acostó junto a él sin soltarla, porque no quería, no deseaba, uno de -esos- sueños, no con ella no aun…

_-tú… yo no te gusto ¿verdad?- _volteo a verla y vio lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos… y se quedo sin habla…-_ es por tu novia ¿verdad? No quieres ni engañarla en sueños…-_

_-¿eres tonta Sakura?...- _noto la expresión triste de la chica transformarse en una de sorpresa-_ solo no quiero soñar tan impuramente contigo-_

_-¿co…como sabes m…mi nombre?-_

_-simplemente lo sé…-_

_-esto tiene que ser un sueño…-_

Y como si las palabras de la chica fueran magia abrió los ojos, y decidió dar por terminada su relación con Meiling, después de todo había comprendido que ellos no sentían amor el uno por el otro, solo sentían deseo, y él quería mas, mas de esa chica, así que la conocería realmente… y descubriría si realmente era la misma de sus sueños

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y maldijo el haber pronunciado esas palabras… juraría que Syaoran le había hablado con amor… pero había sido un sueño un estúpido sueño más, porque si hubiera sido real habría tenido un final feliz o eso creía ella:

_Abría sido como un aburrido final de una tonta novela que había leído antes… el lector podría desilusionarse…_

_Last night I dreamt, that somebody love me…_

_No hope, no harm, just another false alarm…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno aquí la segunda parte del prologo ojala que les guste, ahh bueno ¿que tengo para contarles?: … realmente nada, mi vida se pone bastante aburrida en vacaciones, pero no importa ¿verdad? En fin, creo que les prometí una descripción detalla da de la historia, pero por ahora estamos con los personajes y justo esta parte del prologo en su mayoría le toco a Syaoran así que no tiene nada de malo que les cuente más acerca de él ¿verdad?:

_Syaoran vive solo, si como en cualquier otra historia, en este caso sus mejores amigos son Kero y Eriol, es uno de los chicos populares de la escuela, ya saben así todo deportivo y fresón… haha, su "novia" es Meiling aunque ya leyeron que la va a terminar… tiene problemas con su familia a y es por lo que no vive con ellos, es chino… le gusta el chocolate, y bueno eso ya lo saben…_

En fin, me tardare aun mas en subir la parte siguiente…

Nos vemos!!!

Dejen reviews ¬¬

Hanako-loveless


End file.
